


I Beg of You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Beg of You

For all his flaws, Lucifer was intelligent. The last place he wanted to go (for the third time) was that cage. Sure, he wasn’t humanities biggest fan, and he’d caused his fair share of major problems, but that cage made him feel like an animal.

So, this time, he’d gone back to where he’d found Nick. People stared. Nick had vanished, without a word, without a trace. Lucifer took over his life. Lying through his teeth as people rushed to help him. Poor Nick, who had lost his family, and then took off. He had found out that many people thought that he had died. Oh, if they only knew.  

It was difficult playing ‘human’, but he made due. Lucifer kept to himself, didn’t make friends, and did very little. So, two years after he walked back into that two, it surprised him when there was a knock at his door. He furrowed his brows, set down his book, and went to answer it. Hearing a small cry, he looked down and raised an eyebrow. There, in a car seat, with a diaper bag, was an infant girl. Who would leave him with a small child?

Sighing, he brought everything inside. Your car seat was set on the floor by his foot, which he used to rock it, hoping to stop that infuriating noise. There was a note pinned to you, so he took that and read it quickly. 

> _Lucifer,  
>  Despite all your best efforts, you cannot hide from your father. This is your little sister, half human. You’re probably wondering why I’d leave such a precious being in your care, but I have thought this through. Her mother was killed, and while I could easily bring her back, that would be her, and our daughter at even more risk. _
> 
> _You are a family man, whether you like it or not. You love me, and your brothers. Even with all your bickering. I know that she will be safe with you. I know that you’ll come to love her. Her information is in her diaper bag, along with paperwork making you her legal guardian._
> 
> _I will keep an eye on you, Lucifer. I trust that you will do everything in your powers to keep her from harm._
> 
> _Her name is Y/F/N Shurley, and she is two months old. Please, I beg of you, son, care for your little sister._
> 
> _-Dad_

His eyes shot to the now sleeping infant in the car seat. You were tiny. “Crap.” He groaned. There was nothing in his house for an infant! Since he had no need to eat, a good part of his paycheck simply sat in the bank. Looking at the clock, he sighed. “Looks like we’re making a trip out…” Lucifer muttered to himself.

After taking out the paperwork from the bag, he carried that, and you, to his car. Why he felt so instantly protective was beyond him. Maybe it was the issue with his father. Maybe it was the fact that you’d done nothing to deserve God for a father, just to be handed over to the devil.

It took him a bit to figure out the damn car seat, and by the time it was set, he wanted to set the damn thing on fire.

Chuck watched from down the street as his son brought you out in the car seat and put you in the car. He smiled softly, knowing that you were safe.

* * *


End file.
